Something Wild (Song)
Something Wild... Perfect for Chase, Fletcher, and Harper! The main characters of this song article! These three siblings are like... Awesome! I can't even think of another word to describe them, and I know a lot of words! Better consult the thesaurus on my desk... *flips through some pages* Oh... Yeah... Nothing else describes all three of them as perfectly as "awesome". We all know the lovable Chase, Fletcher's a really cool canine, humorous, goofy, and all, and Harper's so adorable! Here's the audio to the Song. -------------------- Adventure Bay... A lively town of adventurous inhabitants, and unique events. There's always something happening in town! Whenever there's an emergency, none other than the town's famous team of canines, the PAW Patrol, come to the rescue! Chase, Fletcher, and Harper, three German Shepherd siblings, have always been as close as siblings can be, even if Fletcher is their half-brother, being half Husky. Since the two brothers have been busy with the PAW Patrol, and Harper, the little sister, has been busy with her own occupation, they haven't had a chance to spend some time with their parents, or mother and step-father for Fletcher... This time, they decide to take a good majority of the PAW Patrol with them... Chase, Fletcher, and Harper were leading the PAW Patrol pups through the town, with Skye holding on tightly to Chase's arm. "You know... You two should get married!" Fletcher jested. He chuckled a bit at his own joke, making both Skye and Chase blush immensely in embarrassment. "I hate you..." Chase replied. "Why...?" "Because it's fun, Chase..." smirked Fletcher. "Plus, you'd pass on such an adorable last name..." Chase rolled his eyes and replied, "Nothing wrong with having the last name Valencia..." "Never said that there was..." Fletcher said. "Skye? You okay with having the last name Valencia?" Skye blushed even more at this, squeezing her German Shepherd boyfriend's arm tighter. "Well, I... Umm..." She stuttered nervously with her face was most obviously turning a ripe shade of red. "Skye Valencia... Or... Skye Ziarre-Valencia..." "You don't have to give up your last name if you don't want to..." Chase said nervously, scratching his red-coated cheek. Harper, the adorable little sister, tagged alongside Fletcher, who walked between Chase and Harper. She giggled for a bit at the sight of Chase and Skye. "Yeah... I can see it! A beautiful spring day... Flowers..." She slowly spun around for a moment, then gasped with a large smile on her face. "Cake!!" A blue and white Weimaraner-Shepherd, Centurion, chuckled for a moment before addressing Fletcher. "Are you guys up to mischief again?" Harper glared with annoyance sharp in her eyes at the tall Weimaraner-Shepherd. "When are they not ''up to mischief?" Tundra, the cocoa husky, commented as she held hands with the grayish-blue mutt, Rocky. "That's a good question..." Rocky said. "When they're asleep. That's it." Laughter erupted from the group of pups. Every waking moment, those three are always up to something... Chase, surprisingly, is the most mature of the three. He's the serious one, always proactive and considerate. Fletcher is the carefree older brother, and Harper is... Well, Harper! "Well, if it means anything, I'd like Harper to plan my wedding!" Centurion smiled. Harper cheered and jumped up and down at this. The group of PAW Patrol pups approached a large, open area of the street... A circular central... a few large areas of grass, a tree at each corner, and a fountain in the center. Fletcher chuckled for a bit. "That'd be something big!" "Or something wild..." Chase rolled his eyes once again. Nearby, sat on a bucket banging against other large plastic buckets with drum sticks were three street performers, busting out a rhythmic beat. Fletcher nodded along to the beat, swaying his hips from side to side in a rhythmic pattern in sync with the beat as he walked. Rocky noticed this, and addressed Fletcher's dancing. "Wow, Fletcher's got moves!" The Shepherd-Husky mix stopped walking in front of the fountain, stepping back and forth, twirling his fists in a salsa-esque motion. The PAW Patrol pups cheered him on. The canine street performers took notice of him, and began to change the rhythm every few minutes, seeing how he would react. Turns out, Fletcher has an ear for music! Then, the street performer smirked at his two companions, and played a beat familiar to all the pups. Fletcher smirked, grabbed his two siblings, and placed them at his sides. "Come on, guys... Let's dance!" Fletcher cheered. The PAW Patrol pups backed up a bit to observe their companions with whatever endeavor their 'fearless leader' had in store for them. Harper giggled, and Chase simply eyed his half-brother with a puzzled look. Fletcher: One, two, three, four Fletcher and Harper: ''Oh... Whoa-oh oh oh... Whoa-oh oh-oh oh-oh, oh-oh... Whoa-oh oh oh... Whoa-oh oh-oh oh-oh oh... Fletcher: (Clapping along to the beat) Tryin' hard not to fall... On the way home~... You were tryin' to wear me down, down... '' The three siblings spun for a moment, gently stepping their right feet down on the ground as they looked towards the ground. Fletcher: ''Kissing up on fences, and up on walls... On the way home~ I guess it's all working out, now... The three siblings spin a few times, with their backs facing the audience, swaying their hips and fluffy tails from side to side in sync with the beat, clapping along with their eyes closed, smirking... Chase didn't smirk, however... Fletcher: 'Cause there's still... Too long to the weekend! Too long 'till I drown in... Your hands! Too long since I've been a fool... ''"Come on, Chase!" Chase smirked, rolled his eyes, and as the three spun around once more and faced the spectators now watching them. He gave in, and started to sing. A lovely tenor voice, he has... Chase: ''It's like that feeling when you're just about to kill it~! Take your last shot you know, you're gonna hit it! Something's in the air... Something's in the air! Woah~... As one really soft, gong-like bell sounded, the three siblings all performed a back-flip, landing as the bell chimed. As Chase and Harper sang, the three siblings continued their on-the-spot routine of a many motions of waving arms, stepping from side to side in rhythmic and unique patterns, spins, flips, and kicks, and a lot of hip movement and tail wagging. The ladies love watching the guys do that, especially guys as handsome as Fletcher and Chase... Chase and Harper: Something big I feel it happening, out of my control~! Push and pull and it's grabbing me, feel it in my bones like~! '' Fletcher: ''Leave this blue neighborhood! Never knew loving could hurt this good, oh~... And it drives me Wild... 'Cause when you look like that~ Never ever wanted to be so bad~! And it drives me wild! You're drivin' me Wild! Chase: Something big! '' Chase and Harper: ''Oh... Whoa-oh oh oh... Whoa-oh oh-oh oh-oh, oh-oh... Whoa-oh oh oh... Whoa-oh oh-oh oh-oh oh...Something big! Harper then took the 'center stage' so to speak, leading her brothers in a routine of spins, cute poses, numerous fluid, 'girly' dance moves, and much more juvenile hip motions... Fletcher and Chase enacting these motions looks quite absurd, since they're grown young canine men... Fletcher was smiling and grinning, knowing that this embarrassed Chase. A vast amount of red flushed through Chase's face, but he would do this for his sister... This time, Harper sang, and she sang beautifully. Harper: It's like that feeling when you're 'bout to win the medal~! And you worked so hard that you knew you wouldn't settle! Hands are in the air, hands are in the air~! When they hear you when you thought they wouldn't listen, it's like an anthem that the whole worlds singing~! Hands are in the air, hands are in the air~! Fletcher: 'Cause there's still... Too long to the weekend! Too long 'till I drown in... Your hands! Too long since I've been a fool... '' Chase: ''Woah~... The three siblings had their backs to the audience, glaring over their shoulders with their hands on their heads, leaning to one side. As the bell chimed again, the three Shepherds popped their hips to the side, spun a few times as Fletcher took center once again, and continued their original routine as Fletcher began to sing once again. Fletcher: Fletcher: Leave this blue neighborhood! Never knew loving could hurt this good, oh~... And it drives me Wild... '' The three siblings performed a back-flip once again. Chase smiled at Skye and winked at her, causing the cockapoo to blush at this. ''Chase: 'Cause when you look like that~ Never ever wanted to be so bad~! And it drives me wild! You're drivin' me Wild! Fletcher and Harper: Oh... Whoa-oh oh oh... Whoa-oh oh-oh oh-oh, oh-oh... Whoa-oh oh oh... Whoa-oh oh-oh oh-oh oh... Chase: Drivin' me wild~ Wild~ Wild... Harper: Something big, I feel it happening, oh~! Fletcher and Harper: Oh... Whoa-oh oh oh... Whoa-oh oh-oh oh-oh, oh-oh... Whoa-oh oh oh... Whoa-oh oh-oh oh-oh oh... Chase: Drivin' me wild~ Wild~ Wild... Harper: Woah-oh-oh~! Hey... Fletcher: You make my heart shake, bend and break, ''(As Fletcher sang 'bend and break', the three siblings leaned back slightly, and and pumped their chests out, then in, then out again in unison to the words) ''but I can't turn away and it's drivin' me wild... You're drivin' me wild... Chase: Take this spark, and start a fire! Raise this up we're feelin' high! ''(The siblings gradually raise their hands to the sky and look up) ''They can't tell us anything, 'cause something big is happening~! The Shepherd siblings looked at the audience, opened up their arms, and gently hopped on and off their back foot, with their legs close together. Fletcher: Leave this blue neighborhood! Never knew loving could hurt this good, oh~... And it drives me Wild... Cause when you look like that~ Never ever wanted to be so bad~! And it drives me wild! You're drivin' me Wild! Fletcher, Chase, Harper: You're drivin' me Wild! '' The Shepherd siblings danced in unison, precisely moving their arms and jerking their bodies in a robotic, hip-hop style. Chase: ''You're driving me Wild, Wild, Wild...~ Harper: Something big is happening~! Fletcher, Chase, Harper: Oh... Whoa-oh oh oh... Whoa-oh oh-oh oh-oh, oh-oh... Whoa-oh oh oh... Whoa-oh oh-oh oh-oh oh... Chase: You're driving me Wild, Wild, Wild...~ Harper: Something big is happening~! Fletcher, Chase, Harper: Oh... Whoa-oh oh oh... Whoa-oh oh-oh oh-oh, oh-oh... Whoa-oh oh oh... Whoa-oh oh-oh oh-oh oh... Fletcher: Something big, I feel it happening, oh~! As the song ended, the three siblings all struck a pose. Harper posed in a cute stance with her hands behind her back, and knees rotated inwards, and she wore an ecstatic smile. Chase simply posed with an alluring grin and his arms folded, and Fletcher struck a pose with his hand on his hip. The bystanders and spectators applauded this, as did the PAW Patrol pups. As Fletcher, Chase, and Harper stood up from bowing, Fletcher felt someone's arms wrap around him from behind "That was beautiful!" Said a woman's voice. "I'm so proud of all of you!" Fletcher wiggled himself loose, and he, Chase, and Harper turned around in surprise. Skye walked over and hugged Chase's arm again, and the rest of the PAW Patrol smiled as they stood behind Fletcher, Chase, and Harper. Fletcher smiled for a moment. "Hey, mom..." He said. Standing before the three was a tall, beautiful, German Shepherd woman... Brooke, the mother of Chase, Fletcher, and Harper. "Did you see that, Mom?" smiled Harper ecstatically, jumping up and down. "Did ya? Did ya?" "I saw ''all ''of it!" Brooke smiled, patting her daughter on the head. " Chase tilted his head with a puzzled expression. "But what are you doing here? I thought you'd be at the house outside of town?" Brooke giggled for a moment as she saw Skye grasping Chase's arm. "I had to go out for a moment. Last minute preparations, of course! But it seems I have some more shopping to do, since you've brought... More guests..." She giggled some more at the sight of the PAW Patrol. "I suppose we can make room at our table for all your friends, yes?" The PAW Patrol pups cheered at this, and all thanked Fletcher, Chase, and Harper's mother for her generosity. They pups all laughed it off as they continued their walk through town, accompanying Brooke... With the song still stuck in their heads.Category:Songs Category:Fanon Category:Stories Category:Fanon Stories Category:Crossovers Category:Tundra-Centurion AU Category:Tundra-Centurion AU Song Articles Category:Dancing Category:Fun Category:Songs Sung By Chase Category:Songs sung by Fletcher Category:Songs sung by Harper Category:Tundra-Centurion AU Stories Category:DJ RJ's Song Articles Category:Fanon Crossovers Category:Anthro